


Easy Pickings

by jaspr



Series: Beast Boy Wonder [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, i will build this ship up from the ground with my 600 word fics if i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspr/pseuds/jaspr
Summary: a simple night out patrol with jason + gar!





	Easy Pickings

Gar and Jason were headed out on an unplanned patrol. After a boring few nights, they decided that going out together without the rest of the team couldn't possibly be that horrible. Jason jumped on top of the nearest rooftop, looking down into the nearby alleyway.

"There's no creeps lurking around," Jason said, looking up and over to Gar.

Gar looked over to him, "They can't be too hard to find, don't worry, _bro._"

Jason sighed, picking up his bo staff and standing back up, hopping to the nearest roof. Gar sighed, following after him. Finally after checking multiple alleyways, they both spotted a gang gathered up, attacking a young man. Jason and Gar both jumped down, Jason taking down the heavier men while Gar turned into the usual green tiger, taking down the rest of the team. The young man dragged himself backwards, scooting away from the scene.

Gar looked to the man, quickly running around the corner and coming back to him, "Hey, hey wait. We're not going to hurt you, okay?"

The young man nodded shakily and Gar smiled. He held out his hand for him, and he took it gingerly, Gar pulling him up so he could stand properly.

"Th-thank you, can you.. walk me home?" He asked in a whisper.

Jason stepped up, "C'mon bro, we'll help you get back," He said, holding out a hand.

The man shook his head but just followed in between the two instead. They were walking for what felt like blocks and blocks when finally he pointed out his apartment. They both stood outside, watching as he went in and making sure no one else was in there or following after them. Jason glanced over to Gar, who shrugged and turned, looking behind them.

"We should probably get out of here," Gar said, turning back to Jason.

Jason nodded, wrapping an arm around Gar's waist as he used his grappling hook to pull them both up to the nearby rooftop. He went right back to hopping over to the next one. Gar sighed, figuring now that this night couldn't just end there for him, could it? He knew that Jason had this strange obsession with proving himself to Batman, but he didn't really see the use since he must go on patrol like this every other night. And, he doubted he was really even being ditched by Batman in the first place, but he couldn't know for sure.

Gar followed as they traveled building by building, dropping down and taking out the occasional thug or so, not quite running into any more full force gangs. Gar sighed, climbing up to yet another rooftop, dropping on his back and catching his breath.

"Shit, Jase, can we be done now?" Gar asked, coughing softly after a few hard blows to the chest.

Jason looked down to him, "Bro, we barely took out a hundred people. But.. I am tired. You know, we can head back."

Gar put a triumphant fist up and pushed himself up, stretching out properly, "Hey, mind zipping me back?"

Jason nodded, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close as he used his grapple to go up to the nearest roof, grappling to each one as they went on until finally they were back inside the tower. Jason dropped off Gar into his bed, shuffling back to his room when Dick peaked in.

"You know I know that you guys are sneaking out, right?" Dick asked, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway.

Jason pulled up the blankets, "I'm sleeping. Not listening to you," He hummed.

Dick stepped further into the room, "You can't just push me away and keep sneaking out without my permission."

"It's not that big of a deal," Jason huffed, "We took care of some thugs and a gang, no one got hurt, so chill."

"It is a big deal when you go against what I say," Dick sighed.

Jason rolled over so his back was facing him, "G'night, Dick."

Dick sighed, "Goodnight Jason. We're still talking about this in the morning."


End file.
